1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to thermally insulated portable containers.
2. Prior Art Relating to the Disclosure
Prior portable insulated containers for six-packs of canned beverages and for other food items are not particularly designed for being easily carried. Various types of soft-sided, insulated bags provide minimal support and cushioning for their contents. A number of hard-sided, insulated, chest-type coolers are available, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,255,607, which are bulky and awkward to carry. The hard exterior of these containers does not provide cushioning for their contents or for someone carrying them on, for example, a hike or an extended walk. U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,264 discloses a rigid container formed from a closed-cell synthetic resin foam which includes a removable, reusable cooling module which rests upon the contents of the container. For these generally rigid containers to be comfortably carried, additional cushioning material is required, which increases the bulk and weight to be carried. Thus these containers are not particularly suited for being carried by hikers.